


Proof Reading

by ThereAreNoNamesForWhatIAm



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereAreNoNamesForWhatIAm/pseuds/ThereAreNoNamesForWhatIAm
Summary: Alexander's days at King's College started early. Much earlier than his roommate - Robert Troup - cared to be awake. (Essentially a story in which Alexander needs a proofreader for a paper, and pesters Robert to do it for him, while Robert panics about a late assignment.) (Sort of historically accurate. Forgive any not-so-historical-ness, because it was just for fun and my own amusement.)NO WARNINGS
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Proof Reading

**Author's Note:**

> By popular demand my sort-of-historically-accurate Hamilton stories are making a comeback. Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed my previous stories! I can't thank you all enough! Every review makes my day!  
> Also... Bear with me, this one may be a little rough around the edges, as I am supremely out of practice. Have not written a Hamilton story in ages. (Or really, ANY story.)

King's College, 1774

From the window of his tiny upstairs dorm room, Alexander watched the rain pour down from the dark clouds. Here in New York, the rain was not like it was back on the islands. There, it rained, and the sun came out. Here it stormed. Dark clouds and thunder lasted for hours. Hamilton had decided that was all right. The cold - on the other hand - took a lot of getting used to.

"You've been looking out the window for an hour, now. Are you all right?" Hamilton's roommate, Robert Troup asked.

Hamilton turned and grinned. The other man's ability to tell time was askew. Robert has been asleep until quite recently, so Alexander knew better. "Surely it hasn't been an hour. I haven't the patience to sit still that long."

Robert's only response was to snort and sit up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and stared blearily at Hamilton. The young man pushed the blanket aside and yawned. "I wonder what you think about when you get lost like that."

Alexander waved a hand, as if to dismiss the words. He didn't want to tell Robert that he thought about his past... About the island and how he'd thought he may never leave that God-forsaken place. None of that mattered now. All that mattered was moving forward, and making his life better.

"So, what do you think about?"

"Unimportant. Can you go over my paper?" He snatched it from the small, roll-top writing desk by the window and carried it over to Robert.

Robert looked less-than convinced. He blinked down at the paper, then looked up at Hamilton. "I haven't had breakfast yet!"

As if that mattered. All it took to read was having your eyes open, and Alexander let him know exactly that. "That protest is weak. Reading takes no energy!"

Robert shot Hamilton a look. "Reading anything *you* write takes three cups of coffee, a dictionary, and a degree in English to understand." As though afraid he'd offended Alexander, Robert added, "Sorry, I'm still tired."

"It's all right." Hamilton dropped himself onto the edge of the bed and pulled half the covers over while handing his paper over.

"What's it for?"

"Law. The papers are due today."

"What?" Robert's jaw dropped. "I thought it was due *next* week!" His face went pale. "My father will have my hide if I do poorly; and forgetting a paper? That... That'll kill me!"

"Breathe!" Hamilton put a hand on Robert's shoulder, afraid he might pass out from hyperventilating. "Read my paper, and I will help you write yours before class."

Robert visibly relaxed, just about melting back under the covers. "When's it due?"

"One o'clock class."

"What time is it now?" Robert was wringing his hands again, clearly already working himself into a panic again.

"Six, give or take a few minutes." Again, Hamilton held out his paper, waving it impatiently. "Don't worry, we have more than enough time. You have your notes, we'll go off those for your paper. Now, read!"

Robert laughed and took the paper. "How did I end up with all the luck?"

"How's that?"

"Getting you as a roommate. Your a lite-saver."

"Sure. Read, read!"

At that, Robert held up the paper and made a show of reading it. "All right!"

For the next several minutes, the room was silent as Robert's eyes darted over the page, taking in the words written in neat, straight writing along the page's face. Alexander fidgeted while Robert read. It was hard to sit still and wait. He was practically bouncing on the edge of the bed with impatience.

"Done, no thanks to you rocking the boat."

"Sorry." Alexander leaned forward and snatched the paper back. "How is it? Passing?"

Robert actually snorted. "Alexander, you write with a golden pen. It's perfect. If anything, just... use a few simpler words. Even the headmaster would struggle with some of those."

Aleksander figured he was probably kidding. "Merci. I will take this into account. Which words shall I remove?" he kidded right back, smirking at Robert's flat expression.

"Alexander..." Robert groaned. "...Just, help me with my paper, would you?"

"Calm down. I promised I would." Alexander stood and hurried over to the writing desk. "But don't think I will be doing it for you. You have to pass on your own!"

"How are you so..." Robert started.

"Noisy?"

"So..."

"Eloquent? Brilliant? Genius?" Aleksander teased, pretending to guess at what Robert might be about to say.

"Self-assured is what I was looking for, actually. But pain in the neck is definitely apt, as well."

Hamilton shrugged. "I am a product of my past. Act small and people treat you small." He said it with a smile on his face, but there was a certain ferocity in his eyes. "Now come on. We have a paper to write!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again, to all you wonderful people out there reading this! If you made it to the end, congrats, and many thanks! (Sorry for any errors, again, I'm out of practice!)


End file.
